Traditional voice calls are routed over circuit-switched networks operated by service providers. A mobile device that has roaming privileges can roam into any network. ‘Roaming’ calls are routed from the current visiting location of the mobile device to any number in the world. However, additional fees are usually applied to calls made and/or received while the device is roaming. With the imposition of such roaming fees, the cost of calls when a wireless device is roaming is typically considerably higher than for calls when the device is in its home area. Additionally, international calling charges may also apply for calls outside of the home area of the device.
For enterprises that have presence world wide, roaming and international calling charges can add up to significant cost when employees travel to foreign regions and communicate using their home mobile devices. Most calling plans offered by service providers typically apply only to the home region or the home country of the service provider or enterprise. When mobile devices roam into other service provider networks or other countries, roaming charges and/or international calling rates apply. The costs of calls when roaming can therefore be quite substantial and are typically set at the visited carrier's discretion.
One approach to reducing the cost of roaming is to acquire a local number that applies to the region or country. This can be done by inserting a local SIM card into the device. A mobile wireless device using the local SIM card will have a number for that region and calls will be deemed as originating from that region. However, the phone number and the country code will be different and anyone wishing to call the device will have to be notified of this change. Calls to the home area number previously associated with the device will not be completed. While this approach can reduce the cost of outbound calls from within the foreign region, inbound calls to the home number of the device cannot be routed.
A second approach would be to set inbound call-forwarding features for a wireless phone prior to leaving the home network. Network-based call-forwarding services, however, are error prone, are available at the discretion of the carrier, and cannot be set once the mobile user has left their home network without customer service or alternative network configuration means, such as a customer internet service management interface or the like.
There are no other known automated means by which a roaming wireless device can obtain a local number, while calls placed to the home number of the device are re-routed to the current location or region of the wireless device.